So-called laminated flat flexible cables consist essentially of a flexible electrically nonconducting support sheet, on which conductor tracks are provided, which have an essentially rectangular cross section and therefore are often called rectangular conductors. These conductor tracks are insulated from each other, i.e., arranged at a spacing from each other and are covered by a common cover sheet which was laminated onto the support sheet and conductor tracks by means of an appropriate adhesive.
The so-called extruded flat flexible cable consist essentially of conductor tracks with a spacing from each other and running parallel to each other in one plane, which are enclosed by means of an electrically nonconducting mass by an extrusion process.
Both types of flat flexible cables are fully equivalent for the invention and are increasingly used in the automotive industry, since they enjoy different advantages in handling and in accommodation relative to cable harnesses consisting of individual round cables and exhibit major advantages when free design height is extremely limited.
A shortcoming in these flat flexible cables is that because of the different dimensioning of the individual conductor tracks, depending on the current intensity to be withstood by them, contacting is complicated and that it is particularly problematical to devise connections to circuit boards of control devices, current consumers or sensors, but also to round cables, as are used in the ordinary cable harness. The task of the invention is to offer a solution here that simplifies contacting of such flat flexible cables.